


and darling, just hold me

by Kingscunt



Series: snippets from our beautiful messed up lives [4]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 14:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kingscunt/pseuds/Kingscunt
Summary: Percival glared at James as a warning and threw his bag onto the floor. This was undoubtedly the work of Merlin and he made a mental note to poison the Scot’s tea as soon as they arrived back in London. “I am not sharing a bed with you, Spencer.”





	and darling, just hold me

**Author's Note:**

> agentpercivals.tumblr.com

“You can’t be bloody serious right now.”

“What? It’s a lovely room. Look, we have a flat screen TV, a nice little kettle to make a cuppa, and look at-”

“The lack of bed?”

“Well, there’s  _a_  bed.”

Percival glared at James as a warning and threw his bag onto the floor. This was undoubtedly the work of Merlin and he made a mental note to poison the Scot’s tea as soon as they arrived back in London. “I am not sharing a bed with you, Spencer.”

“It could always be worse. Look, there’s a lot of space. And the duvet! That’ll keep us warm. Always look on the bright side, Percy. Always look on the bright side.”

“I am trying to look on the bright side, but there only seems to be a dark side.” Percival muttered, scouring through the cupboards. There had to be an extra blanket somewhere... What sort of hotel didn’t pack extra blankets in their rooms? He slammed the door shut in frustration. He couldn’t believe this. He couldn’t believe he had to share a bed with James. Annoying, gorgeous, James...

Where they bloody hell had that come from? Percival shook his head as if to shake the thought away.

“Percy, it’s not that bad. I’m not a pervert, I promise that I’ll only spoon you if you ask me to.” James laughed, but his mouth was quickly shut when Percival shot him that dirty look. “Alright. It’s not ideal, I know. I’m sorry, but Merlin must have made a mistake.”

“You know bloody well it’s not a mistake.”

Taking off his jacket, James walked over to the window, taking in the view. It was quite the sight, seeing the span of Moscow from this high up. James wished he’d brought his camera with him. “At least look at the view. It’s nice.”

Percival opened his mouth to protest, but sighed instead, walking over to the window. Well, James was most certainly right. The sunset over the tall buildings only made it more dramatic. 

“Well, we haven’t anything to do til the target arrives next door, so how about we binge on some Netflix?” James said, throwing himself on to the middle of the bed. Percival joined, sitting as far away as he could. Lord knew he wanted more than anything to scooch up next to James and bury himself under his arm, but... it just wasn’t that simple.

The first hour was quite uneventful. James as usual wouldn’t stop talking, and there were a handful of ‘shut up’s from Percival. Somehow, they’d found themselves inching closer and closer together, until Percival felt his hip brush against James’. Fuck, how had he gotten so close?

“Oh, I’m... I’m sorry.” he stammered, but he couldn’t find it in himself to move away. He was close enough to smell the faint smell of cigarettes and aftershave on James and it almost made him dizzy.

James looked down to Percival, and for a second his lips parted, almost as if he was going to kiss Percival. He wished for it, begged for it inside his mind, but he was disappointed when James shut his mouth and turned back round to the TV. He was... more than surprised to find that James slowly put his arm around him, gently coaxing him closer.

The pair sat in silence for a while like it was the most normal thing in the world. It... did feel normal. Like it was the most natural thing in the world, like this is how they spent their nights together. It was only when Percival got the courage to speak that the silence was broken.

“Are you... okay with this?”

“With what?”

Sometimes, Percival wanted to smack James round the side of the head. “This,” he gestured between the two.

“Are you not?”

“I...” Percival started, but he couldn’t find the words. Instead, he nuzzled more closely to James, burying his head into James’ neck. “I suppose I’ve wanted this for a while.”

James smiled softly and turned the TV off before gently pushing Percival’s head up with a finger. “As have I. I have a bit of a confession to make, though.” 

“And what is that?”

“Would you be mad if I’d asked Merlin to ‘mess up the booking’?”

“You fucker.” Percival chuckled. “Well, it worked. Although I question your cockiness.”

“Cockiness? It’s all over your face.” James leaned in for a soft kiss, gently brushing his lips over Percival’s. His lips were so soft, so beautiful... Percival turned a lovely shade of red as he opened his eyes. “I’ve wanted you for a while, now. Head over heels, I must say. There’s something about you that I can’t quite put my finger on.”

Percival blushed even deeper. “It was obvious, I hope you know that.” The two pulled each other into a deep embrace, soft and gentle. Neither of them had exactly planned for it to turn out like this, but they loved every second of it.

“So, you’ll let me spoon you tonight?” James asked after he pulled away.

“Well, there’s nowhere else to sleep... tell you what, how about we start that now?”


End file.
